Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Moreover, in recent years, technologies have developed to further miniaturize terminals, and accordingly, various types of wearable terminals such as a smart watch for allowing a user to wear like a watch or glasses have been in the market. Furthermore, in this case, the user may carry a plurality of terminals at the same time, and use a plurality of such carried terminals at the same time. Accordingly, studies on a method of more effectively using such a plurality of terminals have been actively carried out.